Project AURA Wiki
Welcome to the Project AURA Wiki Project AURA is a Stratagy/Simulation video game developed by Pixel Quality Games. It is set in a post climate disaster theme. You are a citizen of the 21st century, who has somehow managed to acquire a link through time into the future. Now, you are in charge of restarting the human race, and helping civilization survive and prosper once again. What is Project AURA about? Project AURA is similar to Anno 2070, however it has more micromanagement. Something that users said was lacking in Anno 2070. It can also be considered a mix of Anno 2070 meets Banished meets SimCity. Project AURA is a game in the City Builder genre. It is a simulation and strategy game, where you take control of a colony of climate disaster survivors. You will be responsible for the survival and development of the colony, in harmony with the new ecosystem. At the end of the 21st century, humans — finally aware of the great climate disaster — dedicated their efforts not on preventing the inevitable crisis, but to ensure the survival of the species itself. In this endeavor, they embarked on the construction of a network of cities on the sea, resistant to the hostile atmosphere. Overtaken by the events and extreme food shortage, they built Vital Reserves: ultra secret centers that would support them in a state of cryopreservation, to be awakened in a more favorable situation. What are the features of Project Aura? It is a single-player 3D technology simulation/strategy video game for PC. Why is it called Project Aura? Each colony has the ability to deploy an immersive dome to protect it from the hostile atmosphere. When the rays impact the surface of the dome, a light emanates that is similar to the effect of an aura, which is why the project adopted that name. What will my role be? A network of cities spread out over the sea await activation. When you take control, you become the leader of a colony and its inhabitants, who will place in you both their trust and their hopes of survival. If I decide to activate a colony, what state of development will it be in? When you take control of a colony, it will be in a state of zero development. How can a colony be developed? A colony can grow and expand, increase in the number of inhabitants, of buildings or its level of technology, trade-based growth can be put in place or it can become self-sufficient… Is it possible to communicate with life beyond the borders of a colony? Each colony has a portal system that allows the transport of goods and people with the outside. Is it possible to trade? For the time being the Vital Reserves are being used as trade centers, providing trade to help the colonies in their arduous task of survival. Will we manage the usual resources of gold, iron, stone..? No, a resource is anything you possess that you know how to give value to. How do I obtain resources? Your main means of obtaining resources will depend on the yield you achieve from your warehouses and buildings (either by obtaining raw materials or by processing them), you can also recover valuable remains from the 21st Century. You will sometimes be assigned a mission from the Vital Reserves, which may result in a prize in the form of resources. Is there a currency? Yes, in this new era the Synthetic Coin (SC) is the adopted form of global currency, essential for trading between the Vital Reserves. This is a non premium currency as there are no paid DLC type features. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse